goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 misbehaves at Kanki Japanese Restaurant/Sent to bed early
Transcript *(July 22, 2018) * and her parents including Usagi Komatsu and Kenji Taira are having dinner at a large Japanese buffet. * Luna Minami: No! I'm not having my dinner at this large Japanese buffet! It tastes horrible! * Mr. Minami: Luna Minami, we are having dinner at Subway so eat! * Luna Minami: No, I want Arby's!! * Mrs. Minami: No we are not having Arby's! We're having dinner at Subway and that's final! *Kenji Taira: I agree with your mother Luna Minami! Japanese food is healthy and it's good for you!! Eat your dinner now or else you'll get nothing!! *Luna Minami: 2900% NO!!! *Minami angrily threw her dinner at Kenji Taira and it made him very angry! * Usagi Komatsu: louder Oh! (X50) Luna Minami, why would you throw your dinner at my boyfriend?! Now you made him very angry! * Kenji Taira: louder Look what you did to me Luna Minami! You just threw your dinner at my face! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo mad! That's it! You're grounded until your YouTube account gets terminated!! * Mr. Minami: I agree what Kenji Taira said Luna Minami! You are grounded until your YouTube account gets terminated! * Mrs. Minami: We're going home right now and you're getting absolutely nothing!! * Luna Minami: No!! (X30) * they got in the car." * Luna Minami: Wa! (X50) * Mrs. Minami: Stop crying like a god damn baby Luna Minami!! I told you that you're not getting anything at all! * Luna Minami: But mom, all I ever wanted is to have dinner at Arby's so that's why I threw my dinner at Kenji Taira and made him very angry at the Japanese buffet we were at! * Kenji Taira: No!! The reason why you have to have dinner at the Japanese buffet we were at it's because Japanese food is very good and healthy and your family told you not to go to Arby's because they're unhealthy foods at that place!! You were supposed to eat your dinner at the Japanese buffet we were at but no! You just threw your dinner at my face!! How bloody dare you?! I will change your account password so very strongly that you and the Save-Ums will never come back to the Internet ever again and your trip to see Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation will be cancelled and replaced with trips to see upcoming Disney movies in theaters and you will not go to Alton Towers with your parents! * Mr. Minami: And you will be getting coal and F-s in your stocking and will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania on Christmas day this year! *Usagi Komatsu: You will be watching The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Woody Woodpecker, The Great Mouse Detective, The Lion King, Aladdin, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (both 1991 and 2017) and all well-received Disney movies instead of baby shows! * Mrs. Minami: When we get home, you're going to bed early while we order Naruto, One Piece, Attack On Titan, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, Planes, Frozen, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and you can forget about dessert tonight! * they got home. * Mrs. Minami: Go to bed right now and we will order Naruto, One Piece, Attack On Titan, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, Planes, Frozen, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon! *Usagi Komatsu: And we will hire my mom to babysit you while your parents, my boyfriend Kenji Taira and I go to Alton Towers without you! * Kenji Taira: And you will be eating fruits and vegetables from now on! * Mr. Minami: I agree with Usagi Komatsu, Kenji Taira and your mother! Now run upstairs and go to your room and go to bed right now and you can forget about dessert tonight! * Mrs. Minami: And starting tomorrow, Sakura Shimano will babysit you while we go to Alton Towers! And also for throwing you dinner at Kenji Taira at the Japanese buffet. I will order Naruto, One Piece, Attack On Titan, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Moana, Inside Out, Big Hero 6, Planes, Frozen, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and there will be no Burger King for you either! * Luna Minami: No! (X40) * (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show